1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile wheel cleaning, and more particularly to a wheel cleaner having a neutral pH and an internal buffering ability to neutralize effects of brake dust and road acids or alkalies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern, highly styled automobiles may have wheels formed from light metal alloys, predominately aluminum. These alloys are sensitive to highly acidic and highly alkaline substances which can cause damage thereto. Therefore, such wheels are given a protective coating by the manufacturer. All vehicle and aftermarket wheel manufacturers recommend frequent cleaning of the wheels to prevent build up of harmful materials. For example, heated particles from brake pads and discs bombard the coated wheel surfaces, producing a highly adhesive, rough build up. Dirt from roads and unpaved areas easily adhere to the rough build up, and contain salts and acids. In the presence of moisture, the coatings become destroyed and severe damage of the wheels follows.
Brake dust may have a pH in the range of 8 to 10, while road salt may produce an acid pH in the 3 to 4 range, and soil and dirt an alkaline pH of 8 to 10. The adhesive build up cannot be removed by high pressure water alone, and a cleaner must be used. The cleaner itself must not be highly acid or alkaline to prevent damage to the protective wheel coatings.
A survey of 14 commercially available wheel cleaners indicated pH values over a range of 1.0 to 13.5. Considering values of pH between 6 and 8 to be satisfactory, only one of those tested fell within this range. It is also important that, during use of a cleaner, acidic or alkaline soil being removed does not significantly change the cleaner pH. Therefore, in addition to measurement of pH, each cleaner was tested to determine the effectiveness of any buffering properties by adding acid and alkali to each. The one acceptable cleaner, which was essentially neutral, had no neutralizing action, having a pH of 1.5 for added acid and 12.5 for added alkali.
There is an unfilled need for a cleaner for coated alloy wheels having a pH in the 6-8 range, which includes effective buffering for both acid and alkali contaminants.